Trust Brings Betrayal
by saracommitted
Summary: [GSR] Great, another Debbie Marlin case, with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Grissom parked his car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Then, he looked over at Sara, who was sitting in the passenger seat. He watched as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Sara looked at him, wondering what he was staring at. She ignored it and looked outside.

"What have we got?" Sara asked, looking back at Gil.

"A dead Mother, she had two adopted kids, one was hurt, one was killed." Grissom explained. "The child that's hurt isn't conscious."

"Okay." Sara said, she got out of the car and got her kit from the trunk. Grissom also got out of the car and got his kit. Then, Gil followed Sara into the small house. They moved aside and let the coroners carry the dead girl outside. Then, they continued into the house. Sara and Grissom walked into the basement, which was where the Mother and one of the daughters had been killed. It was also where the other girl had been knocked out. The paramedics were carrying the other girl out on a stretcher. The girl caught Sara's eye. Grissom noticed that Sara was looking at the girl.

"She looks like a younger you." Grissom commented.

"Really? I didn't notice." Sara said in a sarcastic tone. Sara looked at where the Mother had been stabbed. Greg came out of a different room. "Greg?" Sara asked.

"I told Greg to come and take pictures of the victims before we got here." Gil explained. Greg nodded. 

"Hey Sara, did you notice that the girl looks a lot like you?" Greg asked, looking over at the girl.

"Yes, I did." Sara said angrily.

"Okay. I'll process the outside." Greg said apologetically and went upstairs. Sara looked around the house, collecting various bits of evidence. Gil stayed in the basement, collecting what he could find there. There were no signs of forced entry. Sara went back to the basement after she finished processing most of the house. Greg had helped her process some of the house, he was just finishing the bedroom. 

"We're done processing the rest of the house. There wasn't much. I found the adoption papers in a desk upstairs." Sara explained. Greg came down the stairs and stood beside Sara. 

"Are we done?" Greg asked.

"We still have to interview the survivor, when she wakes up." Gil answered.

"What do we do until then?" Sara asked. 

"Take the evidence to the lab." Grissom said. Greg nodded. "Wait! Sara, give your evidence to Greg. We'll go to the hospital."

"Okay." Sara said, she gave the evidence she collected to Greg. Greg went outside and drove away in one of the crime scene vehicles.

"Let's go." Grissom said before the awkwardness could fill the room. He and Sara walked outside and drove away in the other vehicle. Sara stared out the window and drowned into her thoughts. Great, they had another Debbie Marlin case. Only this time, she survived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sara and Grissom arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. They talked to the doctor who had looked at the girl. They didn't know much. Sara's cell phone rang and she answered it. It was Greg. She hung up a few minutes later and walked over to Gil. 

"Greg went on the online directory for the adoption agency. She isn't in the system under her foster name. Greg says she's probably on it as her name before she was adopted." Sara explained. Gil nodded. "We know that her first name is Dani (Dan-knee)." Sara commented.

"I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up." Grissom concluded. They waited around for a while, then got impatient. Gil and Sara decided to drive back to the lab.

A few hours later, they drove back to the hospital. They talked to one of the nurses. Dani's condition hadn't changed. They expected her to wake up in the next few hours though. Sara sat down in one of the chairs in Dani's room. Grissom sat down beside her.

"So you're willing to wait for her to wake up?" Gil asked.

"You know I am." Sara replied and smiled. "I _have_ sat and watched a tire go around in circles for three hours."

"Dani. It's a different name for a girl." Gil commented.

"I remember my Mom telling me she wanted to name me Dani. I like that name."

"I don't."

"I wouldn't be talking, Gilbert." Sara teased.

"If you could change your name to any other name, what would you change it to?" Gil asked.

"I don't know, I think Debbie suits my look." Sara said. It brought back memories of the victim that looked almost exactly like Sara. Grissom remembered how much sleep he lost over it.

"I don't think so." Gil answered after a while. Sara laughed a little. She glanced over at Dani, she was still unconscious.

"What about you? If you could change your name, what would you change it to?" Sara asked.

"I can't change my name, so I'd prefer not to dwell on it." Grissom said.

"Another one of your Grissom responses." Sara said, rolling her eyes. 

"Who are you guys?" Dani asked, looking from Grissom to Sara. Dani had finally woken up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hi Dani, I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle, we're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Grissom explained. Dani focused on Sara. "Can we ask you a few questions?" Gil asked. Dani didn't speak. She was still staring at Sara. Sara looked away to avoid Dani's eyes. "Dani?"

"Why are you here? Why would the police want anything to do with me?" Dani asked. Sara noted that the girl had a confident voice. 

"Well..." Sara started but Dani cut her off.

"My Mom is dead, isn't she?" Dani asked quietly.

"Yes." Sara said softly. She paused. "Your sister is dead too." Dani turned her head and looked at the wall.

"Do you know you're adopted?" Gil asked. Dani nodded slowly. Sara and Grissom left the room and waited in the hall while Dani let her tears out. They decided to go back to the lab for a while.

---

"Guys!" Greg called. Sara and Gil turned around. Greg walked up to them. "Doc.Robbins and I were waiting for you for half an hour." 

"We were at the hospital, Greg." Grissom said. 

"No, we waited." Greg said. Sara and Gil followed Greg to the coroners office.

"That was a long wait at the hospital. I thought the other girl was unconscious?" Doc.Robbins said.

"She was, but she woke up." Grissom said, he glanced at Sara, who stared at the ground. "What have we got?"

"Blood forced trauma for both. I'd say by something like a bat." Doc.Robbins explained. "That's it."

"What about their blood work?" Sara asked. 

"Nope. There was nothing else out of the ordinary." Doc.Robbins said. Sara and Gil walked out of the coroners office. They went into the evidence room and looked at the evidence again.

---

"We don't have anything." Sara said.

"We have a witness." Grissom said. "I'll go talk to her, you keep looking at the evidence."

"Okay." Sara said. Gil leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then turned around and walked out of the room. Sara stood there, frozen to the ground. _Did he? Did Gil just? Did he just kiss me!_ Sara put her hand on her cheek. He did.

---

Gil came back an hour later. He went into the evidence room and Sara was looking at pictures of the blood pool. Gil stood beside her and looked down at the pictures. Sara waited for him to speak.

"She didn't say anything to me." Gil said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Dani didn't answer any of my questions, she didn't nod her head or speak." Gil explained. "She'll only talk when you're around."

"Fine, I'll go." Sara said.

"I'll watch through the window." Gil said. Sara smiled at him then walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sara and Grissom watched Dani through the window for a few minutes. Dani was staring at the opposite wall, there was bags under her eyes. Sara figured she hadn't slept the night before. Sara smiled briefly at Grissom, then she went into Dani's room. She sat down beside the bed the girl was lying in and waited. Dani kept staring at the wall, pretending not to notice that Sara was in the room.

After a few minutes, Dani looked at Sara. The little girl's grey eyes stared Sara in the face. They were sad, depressed, confined, lonely, desperate, confused and worried. So many emotions in one look and Sara could read them all.

"Hi Dani." Sara said. Dani didn't say anything. She didn't even move. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Okay." Dani said quietly.

"What do you remember from the night your foster mom and sister died?" Sara asked.

"Not a lot." 

"Can you explain what you remember up until the point you were knocked out?"

"I was in my room, it's in the basement, and I heard some noises from upstairs. I opened the door and heard some shouting, then my sister ran down the stairs. I walked over to her and my Mom ran down the stairs. A guy ran down and hit my Mom with a bat. The guy looked at my sister, then hit her with the bat. The guy walked over to me and I tried running, I was hit before I could get anywhere. Then I woke up here." Dani explained, she was in tears .

"Would you be able to describe what the guy looked like to a forensic artist?" Sara asked.

"No, I was kind of busy. I just watched my Mother and sister die." Dani snapped, tears streamed down her face. "I should have got the phone and called the police when I first saw my sister running down the stairs."

"It's okay. Don't blame yourself, you didn't know at the time." Sara said, trying to settle Dani down.

"I still feel like I could have stopped it from happening." Dani said, she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Do you remember what your last name was before you were adopted?" Sara asked. Dani didn't say a word. "Dani?" Sara asked.

"Yes?" Dani asked. 

"Do you remember what your last name was before you were adopted?" Sara asked again.

"Yes." Dani answered quietly. "I could never forget it."

"What is it?" Sara asked. Dani looked at Sara.

"Sidle." Dani said. Sara stared back at Dani, she could feel Grissom eyes burning in the back of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What?" Sara asked.

"Sidle. My last name is Sidle. Would you like me to spell it for you?" Dani asked.

"No. I know how to spell it." Sara said. "My last name is Sid-"

"I know." Dani said, cutting her off. She paused. "My Mom told me I had a sister named Sara." Dani turned and looked at the wall.

"How can you be my sister? My Father is dead." Sara asked.

"I know, our Mom killed your Dad. My Dad is some guy that was in jail with my Mom. He got out of jail the day after I was born, and I haven't seen him since. I've visited my Mom a couple of times, but my foster family moved so I couldn't see her anymore." Dani explained. "You watched your Mother kill your Father?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sara said quietly. Dani glanced at Sara, then back at the wall. Sara got up and walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall in the hallway. Grissom stood beside her, waiting for her to speak. Sara wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to cry. Grissom noticed that she was crying and hugged her. Sara put her arms around Gil and started to cry on his shoulder. They didn't notice that Greg was standing in the hall, only a few feet away from them.

---

Sara let go of Grissom and Gil released her. Sara looked at Greg, who stared back at her. Gil turned to see what Sara was looking at, Greg looked at Grissom. Sara wiped the tears away and went back into Dani's room. Grissom wondered what she was going to do.

Sara sat down beside Dani's bed. Dani looked at Sara, with those bright eyes of hers.

"Are you really my sister?" Sara asked.

"Half-sister." Dani corrected. Greg looked at Grissom, Grissom looked back at Greg. Sara nodded. "So my sister sees dead bodies every day of her life?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Sara answered. 

"What is forensics?" Dani asked. Sara looked at Dani, she hadn't expected a conversation like this.

"The science of catching criminals who have committed crimes." Sara explained.

"What's it like being in the same room as a murderer?" Dani asked.

"It's hard to explain. I guess you'd have to be there." Sara said. Dani nodded and looked away. Sara looked behind her at Gil and Greg.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sara walked out of Dani's room. She stood between Gil and Greg, waiting for one of them to speak. Now, all three of them were looking through the window at Dani. Sara noticed that the girl was shy, Dani was very 'to-herself'. Sure, Dani might have been shy, but she was confident. Sara watched as Dani leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Sara looked at Greg, she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Well?"

Greg still stared at Dani. "I guess we know why she looks like you, but why is she adopted?"

Sara glanced at Gil, who was looking back at her. She turned back to Greg and spoke as if Dani was just a case and Sara was just telling Greg the vic's family history. "Because her Mother is in jail."

Greg finally looked back at Sara. "Why is 'her' Mother in jail?" Greg asked, playing along by talking like it pertained to the case.

"Because her Mother killed her former husband." Sara answered, she broke eye contact with Greg and watched Dani. She paused. "My Father is dead."

Greg looked over at Grissom, he didn't seem surprised. "Grissom, did you know about this?"

"Yes Greg, I did." Gil answered.

"How is Dani your sister?" Greg asked, turning back to Sara.

"We have the same Mother." Sara said simply, then she walked away. Grissom followed her. Sara went out into the parking lot and then into the car that Gil and her had gotten into the hospital in. Gil climbed into the driver's seat and looked at Sara. She was staring out the window in rage. She obviously didn't want to be bugged.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Gil asked. Sara looked at Grissom. 

"Are you asking me out?" Sara asked.

"I guess I am." Gil paused. "Well, would you like to have dinner... with me?" Sara smiled.

"Sure." Sara answered. Gil grinned and put the keys into the ignition, then he drove out of the parking lot.

---

They stopped at a small restaurant around the corner from Grissom's townhouse. Sara and Gil walked into the diner and were seated at the back of the restaurant.

"So what changed your mind?" Sara asked. 

"What do you mean?" Gil asked.

"Three years ago I asked you to have dinner with me and you said no, what changed?" Sara asked.

"I decided to take my head out of the water."

Now it was Sara's turn. "What do you mean?"

"I realized I loved you more than anything in the world after you asked me to dinner."

"Well, I've loved you since the day I met you."

"Really?" 

"Why do you think I moved to Vegas?" Sara asked and smiled.

"I think I've loved you since the day I met you too, I just didn't realize it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After dinner, they drove back to the hospital. Dani was sleeping peacefully. Sara watched Dani sleep through the window, Grissom was standing beside her. Sara glanced at him, he was staring back at her. She turned back to watching her sister sleep.

"Do you think the team's got any leads yet?" Grissom asked.

Sara snapped out of her daydream, "What?"

"How do you think Greg, Catherine and Nick are doing on the case?" Gil asked.

"Catherine and Nick?" Sara echoed. "They're on the case?"

"It's a tough case, the assailant barely left anything, so I thought we could use some help." Grissom explained.

"Oh... okay." Sara said. 

Grissom grabbed Sara's arm and turned her towards him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, do I not seem okay?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, you just seem... not all there." Before Gil could say anything else, sirens went off. They were coming from Dani's room. Five nurses and one doctor ran into Dani's room, one of the nurses closed the blinds so Sara and Grissom couldn't see through the window anymore.

Sara hugged Gil, and buried her head in his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I... I don't know." Gil answered as he watched another doctor go into Dani's room.

---

Gil and Sara went into the cafeteria. None of the nurses or doctors had come out of Dani's room yet. Gil bought Sara a drink and they sat down at a table. Sara was reluctant to the idea, she wanted to wait by Dani's room and hear one of the nurses say that Dani was okay. She wanted to know what was wrong. _Dani was perfectly fine, what changed?_ Then, Grissom's cell phone rang.

"Grissom." He answered. "Okay." He paused and listened to the other person who was speaking. "What?" He sighed. "Okay, thanks." Then, he hung up.

"Who was it?" Sara asked.

"Catherine."

"Why did she call?" Sara asked.

"They got Dani's hospital history."

"And..." Sara asked. 

"She's been put in the hospital twice, for attempting suicide." Gil said slowly. Sara looked away. There was a long pause.

"Maybe we should go back, and see if Dani's alright." Sara suggested. Gil nodded and they went back to the window of Dani's room. The blinds were open now, and Dani was awake. Sara was relieved that her sister was fine. Grissom wrapped an arm around Sara. "She's okay." Sara said happily.

"You should probably talk to her." Grissom said. Sara nodded, then went into Dani's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sara sat down beside Dani's bed. The little girl was crying. Dani wasn't looking at Sara, she was staring at the wall, but her mind was somewhere else. Dani's mind was probably exploring forgotten memories, which made her cry. If Sara were to ask what was wrong, she knew what answer she'd get. The little girl would say 'nothing'.

"Dani..." Sara started.

Dani cut her off. "I almost died."

"What?"

"You were going to ask what was wrong. My answer is that I almost died." Dani answered through the tears. Sara stared at her half-sister. _How did she know that?_ "I'm smarter than you think."

"I didn't think you weren't smart." Sara said. "I wasn't going to ask what was wrong. I wanted to know how you could attempt suicide at your age."

"Depression isn't an emotion that comes with age, so it doesn't matter how old I am." Dani said. Grissom came into the room and sat down beside Sara. "What do you want?"

"You're intelligent." Grissom said, ignoring Dani's other comment.

"How do you know that?" Dani asked.

"I looked at your school records. Your lowest mark is 89." Grissom explained.

"Yeah." Dani said. "What are you getting at?"

"Just making a point." Grissom said calmly. Sara walked out of the room. Grissom followed her all the way to the car. Sara got into the passenger seat and stared out the window. Gil got into the driver's seat. He stared at Sara.

Grissom waited for Sara to speak. He didn't start the car, he just waited. Sara kept staring out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"Sara..." Gil started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sara said quietly.

"You have to. You can't run from what's happening." Gil said.

"I can try." Sara said quietly.

"Sara..." Gil said again.

"No. I said I don't want to talk about it, and I meant it." Sara said firmly.

"You may not want to, but you have to." Grissom still tried to convince Sara to talk to him. Sara shook her head. "I'm not driving until you talk to me." Gil added. 

"I guess we'll be here a while then." Sara snapped. 

Thirty-five minutes went by, and Sara wasn't going to give in. "Let's go back to my house, I'll make some coffee." Grissom said, giving in. He put the keys in the ignition and drove back to his townhouse. Sara sat down on the couch. Grissom turned on the coffeemaker and sat down with her.

Sara still didn't speak. Grissom poured himself and Sara a cup of coffee. Sara took a small sip, then stared into the cup. It kept her hands warm and gave her something to look at, other than Grissom. Sara knew that she would eventually have to talk, but she could wait. She could hide for a while, until Gil found her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sara took another sip of coffee, then put the cup on the coffee table in front of her. She waited for Gil to speak. She waited, patiently, silently, quietly.

Grissom was sitting beside her, on the couch. It was an awkward silence that breaking it would only make it more awkward. Sara looked around the room, trying to find something to look at, something to help her avoid Gil's eyes. 

"Sara?" Gil asked softly. He had hoped that Sara would some to him, but that probably wasn't going to happen. Sara glanced at Grissom's concerned eyes, then looked the other way. "Sara, please talk to me."

"What is there to say?" Sara paused. "I find my half-sister and she has tried to kill herself twice. What do you think happened when the sirens went off?" She paused again, "I keep telling myself that it wasn't another suicide attempt but my imagination and curiosity fill in the blanks. I was going to ask Dani what had happened, but you came in and talked to her." Sara explained. "Knowing that she's tried to commit suicide twice, I wonder what's going through her mind." Sara finished. She looked away from Grissom as tears came to her eyes.

Gil wrapped his arms around Sara, letting her cry into his shoulder. There wasn't anything he could say that would help. So, he just let Sara cry.

---

After a few minutes, Sara let go of Grissom and sat back in the position she was in before Gil hugged her. She sniffled and reached for her coffee. She took a sip, which calmed her down a little. Sara put the cup back on the coffee table and sighed. Grissom took her hand and help it gently, for comfort. It reminded Gil of when Sara had told him about her family. Then he realized it, Dani was going through, somewhat, the same thing.

"You feel sorry for her, don't you?" Gil asked. Sara looked at him. _He understands?_ "You don't want her to go through what you did."

"I don't want anyone to go through what I did, Grissom." Sara said coldly. 

"I wish you never had to go through what you did." Grissom said, Sara smiled at him. Then Grissom's cell phone rang. "Grissom." The person on the other line explained a few things.

"Who?" Gil said into the phone. He paused. "You're kidding..." He paused again. "Okay. I'll be right there." Gil hung up the phone and looked at Sara. 

"What?" Sara asked.

"We have a suspect in custody." Gil answered.

"Who?" Sara asked. 

"Dani."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Grissom and Sara stood outside the interrogation room. Sara looked through the glass door at the young girl sitting patiently. Dani was sitting in the interrogation room, staring down at the table. Grissom placed his hand lightly on Sara's shoulder. Sara turned away from looking into the room and looked at Gil. 

"Griss, I really want to be in there too, not just watching." Sara complained. She knew that Gil would only let her watch the interrogation. "Please."

"Relax, you're coming too. You don't have to argue." Grissom said. "I'm doing most of the asking though."

Sara was relieved. "Thanks." She paused. "Why?"

"I'd never win the argument." Grissom said, then went into the interrogation room. Sara followed him and sat across from Dani. Grissom sat beside Sara, and the room was quiet. Dani was staring at Sara, her eyes were dark and solemn. Sara avoided Dani's eyes, it would have been like looking at a picture of herself of when she was younger. "Dani, we need to ask you some questions." Gil said.

"I didn't notice." Dani replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Could you be serious about this?" Gil asked.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Dani asked.

"We found the bat that your family was killed with. The only fingerprints we found on it were yours." Gil explained.

"It's my bat." Dani answered. "I used to play baseball."

"We didn't find anyone else's prints on it." Gil said.

"He might have worn gloves, I don't know. I didn't notice." Dani answered.

"You know quite a bit about forensics, we found five books in your room about it." Sara said.

"I find it interesting. Is that a crime?" Dani asked.

"No, but we're taking it into consideration." Gil answered.

"You're smart. You know about forensics. The only prints we found on the bat were yours. The hits where your sister was killed, isn't consistent with your story. Based on evidence from your family's wounds, it suggests that someone was standing where you were when they were hit. Your bruise is at an upward angle, which suggests that you hit yourself. From your forensic books, you would have read about what place you can hit people and kill them and what part of your skull is safe to hit. We searched your whole house, no one was in there but you, your sister, and your Mother. There were no prints on the knife that your Mother was stabbed with, you wore gloves when you killed your Mother and sister. You knocked yourself out, dropping the bat as you were falling. Luckily, the bat rolled under the couch." Sara explained.

"You killed them." Gil said.

Dani looked straight at Sara, her eyes were cold. "Well, how does it feel to be in the same room as a murderer?"


End file.
